denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Bahel
Bahel (바헬, Bahel) is a character in Denma. He's one of Supervisors of Silverquick. Biography He first appeared in the Eve. His Eve is tend to look sharper. Because he's unemotional and hard-nosed. In Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill, He modded the setting of the someone's spacecraft and makes it fall to a remote place. A Quanx deliverer who was riding on a spaceship should ask the headquarters. At this time, he comes and gives the bubble gum to the deliverer. This gum is harder someone pull, the harder it sticks. And someone can't spit it out. It's glued onto someone's tongue and skin. Everybody wants to try it because of its stimulationg scent. After he kills the delivery man, he writes something on his palm. The letter is 正. It's means 5. In 9. A.E. and... link, he kills Bubble gum boy in the same way as last time. But this isn't really happening. This is one of the joke episodes. In Marionette (1), his ship approaches Dwight's ship. In (2), there's a white container around Dwight's ship, and the container smoke on it. At this time, his ship catches Dwight's container and climbs high. He calls Dwigh. He says to Dwight that he's hiding in the forest out of Dwight's sight and he programmed the delivery ships to autonomous mode while Dwight was out. He tells the thing that's burning on top of his container is the head of Dwight's Eve, they sure weren't kidding about the sunburn. Then he tells it's body is sitting at the kitchen table on his ship that is also lifting Dwight's container high up as they speak, and there's Dwight's creepy wife. He tells he's doing his job and now, 2 things will happen when he shout "go", first, his ship in the air will drop Dwight's container to the ground and at the sametime Dwight's ship will slam into Dwight's wife, so Dwight has 2 choices: one, control Dwight's Eve to manually override his program to save Dwight, or puppet-walk Dwight's wife's body to stop it from getting shattered. And he tells if Dwight tries any other funny business, the bomb on her wrist will immediately go off. Dwight asks to him that why he doing this to him. He answers Mama is disgusted with Dwight's sick love and she says she can't take it anymore. He tells Dwight is ungrateful Quanx piece of scum, and time's up. So he shout go. In (3), Dwight saves for Esmela. He steps on Dwight and tells she's already dead and it was disgusting to see Dwight carrying around a dead body. And he finds the cake and the card. He's disgusts and throws the card in front of dying Dwight. Dwight soon dies. He tells he has fulfilled his entire quota so he's free man now thanks to Dwight. Then he leaves. Marionette means both Dwight's Quanx ability Marionette and him. He's being controlled by Mama. In God's Lover (4), Camael (Mama) commands him to execute of newly located infidels after he's free from Silverquick. In fact, Camael's identity is Yahwah's Transcriptome. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (22), he beats a Quanx deliverer and he calls him to heretic. When he killed the Quanx deliverer, he prays to Mother Madonna that he thinks her for granting him freedom, and until the day when he eradicate the roots of heretics, who tries to infiltrate Silverquick and destroy the order of their church, he'll continue on with his solemn duty. Yahwah checks Pfff used his Quanx ability in Silverquick, and thinks that makes two of them among the latest recruits and he feel like this is happening more and more often, and if a Quanx ability is used inside Silverquick, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out a Transcriptome there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those Transcriptomes can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss his reports on this matter, all he can does is to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident, right now, there's one thing left to check before he add any more names to his hit list, Pfff, and Hoon. Yahwah checks Hoon's body's energy waves, and the tone of his voice, and thinks if he brainwash him a few times, he could turn him into one of his henchmen just like him. Quanx Ability His Quanx ability is unknown. Quotes *(To Quanx deliverer, Bubble gum boy) "The harder you pull, the harder it sticks. And you can't spit it out. It's glued onto your tongue and skin. Everybody wants to try it because of its stimulationg scent." Trivia *Fan arts **2014 - Source (Spoiler) **Small image, Big image - 2015 **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source *In Volume 1, he's comes out. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Silverquick